Stubbornly In Love
by KeiLuck720
Summary: Tora Igarashi is known to be a gentleman but is actually a womanizer in disguise. He's got wealth, intellect and good looks that makes him almost perfect. His father had engaged him with Chiyo Sakurai, a modest girl whom Tora thought to be easy to manipulate. But their love story has taken a sudden turn when Chiyo's stepsister steps in claiming Tora for herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Igarashi group is the rising conglomerate in Japan. Mr. Igarashi holds the highest share in the company.

On the other hand, Mr. Sakurai holds the second largest share in the company.

Wanting to keep their shares, the two businessmen agreed to arrange their children in a marriage.

"Your daughter is such a beauty," Mr. Igarashi said upon seeing Mr. Sakurai's company that night.

"Thank you, sir. I am Chiyo Sakurai," said the girl as she slightly bows in respect.

Mr. Igarashi looks at his son signifying that he must introduce himself as well.

"Nice meeting you, Chiyo. I am Tora Igarashi. Your beauty cannot be compared to others, am I even worthy enough to be called as your husband?"

Chiyo giggled after Tora had kissed the back of her hand.

"Nice meeting you," she replied, "You do not have to compliment me that much."

As they have their dinner, they all agreed to the arranged marriage.

But as Chiyo stares at the eyes of her fiance, she sees something different.

When the two of them were left alone, a black-haired guy came up and whispered something to Tora.

"I apologize but something came up that needs immediate attention," Tora said to her. "I'm afraid I must leave earlier."

"No, don't be sorry. I am fine by myself," Chiyo replied. "I hope everything goes well on your side."

As she watches her fiance leave, a sad smile was formed on her lips.

"He is definitely drawing a line between us," she mumbled to herself as she looks at the city lights.

"I found the cafe where Misaki is working at. The documents to buy the building are already prepared," Maki informed.

"Good. Now, let's go and give them a surprise visit," Tora said with a smirk.

"That Misaki had just stepped on me. And she has to pay back ten times fold," Tora thought as he remembers the cute angry face of Misaki.

"Why are you so caught up to that woman?" Maki asked. "Could it be that you cannot take your eyes off of her?"

Tora simply smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After their dinner, Chiyo has never heard anything from Tora.

All she knew was that her fiance is currently the judge of a nationwide contest. Wanting to give her support, she decided to visit the villa where the contest is being held.

On her way, she saw Tora. A smile was plastered on her lips but before she could take a step forward, a guy wearing a butler's suit and a pair of glasses came up to him.

She could not hear their conversation but she knew something was up as a smile curved on the edge of Tora's lips.

She observed the man in a suit. He was acting weird, she looked at him and finally noticed. He was no man but a woman in disguise.

"Misaki, all you have to do is win the contest and you can have your cafe back. This is your only chance," she heard him say.

"Tora, I am going to win and kick your butt after this!" Misaki claimed before leaving.

"Misaki, huh," Chiyo mumbled to herself. She had heard of her being the school president of a coed public high school. And recently, Tora has his eyes on her.

And that smile he makes as he speaks with her, Chiyo realized that it's Misaki who has stolen his affection.

"I shouldn't get in his way," she said to herself and turned around to leave.

"Chiyo?" Maki called her out in surprise.

"I came for a visit but I needed to go back to school. Please, do not tell Tora that I came," she replied before taking her leave.

But instead of going back to school, she entered inside the gymnasium and watched the contest. Her eyes darted on the guy with blond hair who is paired up with the woman in disguised.

Tora is sitting at the middle of the judges' table. His eyes were fixed on Misaki which Chiyo could not help but get jealous.

Chiyo watched the contest until the very end and she personally witnessed how Tora enjoyed himself watching and talking with Misaki.

To her surprise, Maki is looking at her with a smile which made her cover her face and hurriedly stride away.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Butler Contest held by Maki's family, a party was held for the participants and to also commemorate the success of the contest.

"You invited her?" Tora asked Maki upon seeing the lists of invited guests.

"You would not die if she came," Maki replied.

"Chiyo will just be a nuisance," Tora stated as he gives the list back. "Make sure she doesn't make a scene."

As the party started, Tora could not help himself but look around as if looking for someone. He suddenly rose up from his seat when the crowd looked at the entrance. Murmurs filled the room as Chiyo enters wearing a floral kimono. Her face slightly turned pink when she noticed the eyes of the guests rested on her.

Upon seeing her fiance, she felt relieved but it was short-lived. Her chest tightened when she saw the disappointment plastered all over Tora's face.

"I have to settle things with Tora," Chiyo heard a familiar voice and when she turned to look, her guess was right. A woman with shoulder-length hair and pair of mesmerizing black eyes came, Misaki. Chiyo simply seated at the room's corner, not having an appetite and feeling down. She wished she had never attended the party.

"I'm glad to finally see you," she heard Tora's voice. As she looked behind the fountain of champagne, Tora was there with Misaki.

"There are prying eyes so we better go talk somewhere private," Tora suggested as he leads Misaki to the second floor and disappeared in one of the rooms.

Chiyo's curiosity got the better of her so she followed them. Upon hearing the mumbling at the far end door, she hesitated. she knew too well that Tora hated being disturbed or being pried on. But when she heard a loud cry from Misaki, her hair stood at its end, her mind fighting over if she should interrupt them or not. Misaki's voice grew louder but Chiyo could not hear her clearly. Thinking that the girl is in trouble, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door and opens it. Inside the dim-lit room, she saw Tora's arm wrapped around Misaki's back while his other hand held her cheek as if ready to kiss her. The moonlight that passes through the glass window helped Chiyo to clearly see what the two are up to.

"Get lost!" Misaki yelled as she pushed Tora away and rushed out of the room, passing her by who is still stunned by the door.

When they are the only ones left, Tora sat by the couch as if nothing had happened. He glanced over Chiyo and permitted her to enter and close the door.

"When did you learn to stick your nose in somebody else's business?" Tora is mad, Chiyo is sure of that and she does not know how to respond to him. If she explains her side, it would just add up to his anger.

"Go back home and wait for me to call," he instructed. "Next time you show up unnecessarily, you'd regret doing so."


	4. Chapter 4

Chiyo went to school early that day. Being late has never been one of her hobbies. As she enters the school ground of the prestigious Miyabigaoka Academy, she felt uneasy as students look at her then murmur something when she has turned her back. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was just her imagination. But when she entered in her first class, an elite girl whose mouth does nothing but blab has answered her uneasiness.

"Look, here's the so-called fiancée of Tora who knows nothing of his business," she stated, "Do you even know what he is up to this time?"

"How could she know when it is clear that Tora has no interest in her even at the very least," said another guy.

"I saw the woman that Tora is interested in, she is poor but she's got guts. Maybe that is the reason why he has his eyes set on Misaki," said the girl. "Unlike a woman who grew up to be perfect, Tora finds it boring."

Being taught how to elegantly deal with these kinds of issues, Chiyo simply sat at the front desk. She chose to ignore them and felt a bit thankful for they have answered her question without her even bothering to ask. The whole class suddenly had their attention to one of the students who barged in the classroom.

"Misaki just entered in President Tora's office!" he announced which made everyone excited. They all stood and with a fuss, they all deserted the room except for Chiyo.

"Stay out of his business, Chiyo," she told herself. "Do not interfere."

She clenched her fists to gain control over her body that badly wants to run out of the room and barged in the office of her fiancé. It does break her heart that the man she'll soon marry does not see her romantically but she has to endure. Their marriage is out of business in the first place, not out of love.  
After classes, rumors about what happened between Tora and Misaki had spread in the campus like wildfire.

"They said that Tora had Misaki wear a maid's outfit."

"He probably cannot control himself that he had her pinned down on the table."

"They kissed, that's for sure."

"It would have probably gone farther if they weren't in school."

"Keep your voices down. Tora's fiancée is here."

Chiyo, despite hearing such heartbreaking rumors, chose to walk confidently out of the campus. She tried her best to keep her composure until she leaves the the moment she reached the park where no students from her school are walking around, she breaks down. She hid herself behind a tree and hugged her knees. She had her head low and tears finally fell down. She tried her best not to let any sound of whimper escape her mouth but she failed to do so.

"It hurts," she sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll come and get you at 7:30," Tora said to his fiancée as they take their exit from the campus.

"Okay," Chiyo simply replied, "I'll be waiting."

She waved goodbye as Tora entered his car and drove away. Tonight will be their formal engagement and despite what happened before, Chiyo is looking forward to the party. With a smile, she went home and immediately prepared herself. She tied her long brown hair into a bun and let loose some locks of her hair. She applied some make-up on and puts some pale pink lipstick. Just after she finished, Maki called her which she immediately answered.

"Chiyo, I apologize but you have to go to the venue yourself," he said. "Something came up and Tora has to deal with it now before it becomes a bigger problem."

Her smile slowly turned upside-down as she felt that Tora is once again drawing a line of boundary between them.

"Okay," she replied, "If you need some help; please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Understood," Maki stated before ending the call.

She bit her lip as she goes downstairs and called her driver. She gripped her hands tightly while looking outside the window of the car. When she arrived at the hotel, Tora was there and volunteered to open the door for her. He held out his arm like a gentleman and she gently slid her arm on his as they make their entrance. A lot of well-known people attended and are very much delighted to see the couple. They socialized without leaving each other's side and how Chiyo wished that it wouldn't last.

"I couldn't ask for another partner," Tora said as if he is so sincere with his words, "My fiancée is the woman a man could ask for."

In that party, Tora boasted to everyone how lucky he is to Chiyo as his partner but every word he had spoken was nothing else but lies. Chiyo knows that more than any other. His eyes were not that bright; his smiles are not genuine compared to the smiles he wears every time he thinks and sees Misaki. After the party, they rested at the hotel suite. Tora sat down and tiredness very much seen in his eyes.

"I should call Maki to come and get you," Chiyo volunteered but before she could even hold her phone, Tora declined.

"Don't even bother," he said. "You should go back home and rest."

"There he is again," Chiyo thought, "He is drawing a line again. He's drifting away from me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chiyo is currently in the mall looking for a gift she would give for Tora's 20th birthday.

"What does he like for a gift?" she asks herself as she looks around the different shops.

First, she entered in a jewelry shop and looked for a watch that would match Tora's personality. But unfortunately, she couldn't find anything that satisfies her. Then, she entered in a luxurious clothes shop. She looked around and saw a lot of expensive suits and neckties. She stayed there for hours deciding what to buy but in the end, she left empty-handed.

Along the way, she sees a woman giving a warm scarf to her supposed lover. This scene had struck her an idea. She bought the necessary items and that night, she started to knit.

"Though this is not very expensive, I am putting my feelings in making this scarf," she mumbled to herself. "Maybe, just maybe, my feelings would reach him with this gift."

The next morning…

"Lady Chiyo," the maid says as she shakes her shoulders, "Lady Chiyo, you'll be late for school."

Chiyo lazily opened her eyes and saw the bright rays of the sun.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she asks.

"It's already 7am in the morning," replied the maid which totally awoke her.

She got up immediately and heads for the bathroom. She prepared herself at lightning speed and grabbed her knitting kit before leaving the mansion.

She got to her first class puffing for she had run so fast in order not to be late.

"Whoa, this is quite unexpected. Chiyo almost got late in class," said one of her classmates.

"That is not so shocking compared to what I have seen last night," said the haughty girl as she crosses her arms.

"Why? What happened?" asked the guy.

"After their engagement party, Chiyo did not only leave by herself but Tora rode in a car with another girl," she replies with a smirk. "I wonder how the paparazzi did not make a fuss about that."

"That is not shocking at all," said another. "From the very beginning, Tora is not interested with her. So it is just normal to see him hanging around with other women."

This time, being quiet is not the best option left for Chiyo. She glanced at them and smiled her sweetest smile.

"People who run their mouth to spit such obvious things are very much annoying. It is not that I am boasting about this but I remember beating up a man who keeps blabbering nonstop. He was hospitalized for months and had been traumatized after that. I wonder also why the paparazzi did not fuss over that fact," she says which made them shut up.

Instead of receiving another rebuttal from them, death glares were only shot right at her but she chose to ignore it as long as they keep their mouth shut.

Chiyo stayed up all night in order to finish the scarf. She almost got late countless times but it did not stop her from knitting. She barely sleeps but what pushes her forward to keep knitting is the reaction of Tora upon receiving the gift.  
The day finally came and since Tora does not like his birthday being celebrated, Chiyo decided to just give the scarf to him when he's free. She asked Maki of his schedule and he's only free at 7pm at night.

Since it's still early in the afternoon, Chiyo decided to go and have some time in a café. Upon entering, girls wearing maid outfits greeted her with bright smiles. She smiled back and took her seat.

"What is your order, milady?" a familiar voice asked and upon setting her eyes on the girl, Chiyo recognized Misaki.

"Misaki?" she blurted out which shocked her as well.

"You're Tora's fiancée," Misaki said.

While eating her cake, Chiyo and Misaki are having a chat about Tora.

"It must be hard for you to be engaged with a man like Tora," Misaki said. "He keeps hanging around many girls like he is not engaged. Does a real man even do that?"

Chiyo stared at her with a confused look, "Don't you know Tora's feelings towards you?"

Misaki laughed like there is no tomorrow, "He totally sees me as a rival and no matter what the circumstances are, he is so damn annoying!"

"So she is not aware that Tora likes her," she thought, "What a dense woman."

After her short stroll around the city, Chiyo decided to go to the hotel where Tora has his last appointment for the day. She waited at the lobby and it's already past 7pm but he is not yet out. Chiyo could not even contact Maki to confirm of Tora's schedule.

"Maybe I'd just give it to him tomorrow," she said to herself as she wears her coat for winter is starting and the temperature has dropped.

When she's ready to leave, her eyes drifted to the elevator and what she saw totally caught her off guard. Tora is with another woman, not just another woman. He is with her half-sister, Diana. And judging from her messy appearance, they must have done something she does not like.

Tora and Diana saw her dumbfounded. They stopped on their track and simply watch Chiyo ran out of the hotel. This made Diana feel happy for Chiyo has never been to her liking.

"Let's go," Tora said, totally ignoring what he saw, "I'll take you home."

"You saw my sister, won't you run after her?" Diana teased.

"She can go home herself," Tora replied.

Chiyo ran out of the hotel and dropped her gift. Her eyes were filled with tears but she kept on running. Maki saw the gift and picked it up.

"Maki, let's go," Tora demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after Tora's birthday, Chiyo has gone to school with her eyes still red due to her breakdown the other night. Yet, she pretended to be okay like she always does.At the hallway, she sees Maki who came and approached her with the gift she had left when she ran away.

"I know this is for Tora but it would be best if you give it to him personally," he said as he handed her the gift. Chiyo did not say anything. She just got the gift and continued to walk.

When she saw the trash bin, she walked towards it and stopped a few steps from it. She stared at the gift and fought with herself if she would give it or she should just throw it away.

"How long will you keep on staring at it?"

Chiyo was a bit shocked when she saw Tora staring at her as he leans on the wall wearing his infamous killer smirk. She did fall for that smile again but how long will she stubbornly love him? She knows that she does not have any chance to be with him romantically and it would really be foolish of her to continue being stupid.

"Will you give it to me or not?" Tora asked as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"I..." Chiyo hesitated.

"I what?" he teases her. His smile is devious, he knows her and no matter what, he knew she will always be back for him.

"This gift," Chiyo said as she hardens her expression, "It's for no one."

After saying such, she threw the box right on the trash which made Tora a bit surprised. He watched her leave and another devilish smile curled up on his lips.

After classes, Chiyo was about to head home but her driver took her somewhere else.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks as she looks at the tall building.

"Sir Tora said to bring you here at your new place. You'll be at room 406," the driver replied before leaving.

With her curiosity taking over her, she went up to room 406 and saw Tora waiting by the door.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's the apartment that my father gave to you," he replied as they enter the room, "and me."

Chiyo glared at him and said, "And by that you mean?"

"Just like what you want, we'll be living under the same roof," he said.

"Like what I want? I never asked for something like this," she defended.

"C'mon, Diana heard you blabbering about it to your maids," Tora teased which had hurt her more. She heaved a sigh before walking out of the room without saying anything. She is about to ride the elevator when her father called.

"Chiyo, your things are already at the apartment. Tora had brought them. Be a good girl and get along with him," her father said which struck her frozen solid.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiyo had no choice left but to enter their apartment again. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed towards the bedroom just to keep away Tora's attention who is cooking at the kitchen. She opened the closet and saw her clothes hanging. She lets out a sigh before grabbing her pajamas and went to the bathroom to freshen up. While taking her shower, she couldn't help it but feel nervous. She had never expected this to happen so fast.

She is still mad at Tora and them living together won't make it up to her especially that he had been with her stepsister the other day.

She snaps out from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Will you stay in there until you drown? Come out, dinner is ready," Tora said and she heard his footsteps becoming faint as he leaves.

She put on her clothes before getting out from the bathroom for she is afraid Tora might suddenly see her naked if she changes in the bedroom.

"AH!" she yelped when she saw Tora standing by the door when she thought he had left just a little while ago.

"Why do you look so scared?" he teased before heading to the kitchen. Chiyo took a deep inhale and a long exhale to calm her nerves.

They ate together on the small dinner table. No one spoke, only the clashing of the spoon and fork against the plate could be heard.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Tora suddenly asked which caused Chiyo to almost let go the glass of water.

"Yes, I'll be staying at a friend's house overnight," she replied.

That was the only conversation they had until Chiyo had gone to bed. She stared at the king-sized bed and her mind had gone to the clouds. She did not even noticed when Tora had entered and saw her absentminded state. He sat down on the right side of the bed and gazed at Chiyo, enjoying the view of her imagining mode.

"So, did I already stripped you naked?" he teased her which made her come back to her senses.

"W-w-what the hell are you saying?!" she yelled at him. "We're not yet married so you better keep your hands to yourself."

"I wasn't even doing anything," Tora replies, "It's you who's imagining dirty things."

"I am just thinking of my schedule tomorrow," Chiyo defended.

Tora simply shook his head and lied down. Chiyo just stood there, fighting herself if it's really appropriate to sleep with him or not.

"Will you sleep while standing?" Tora asked with his eyes closed.

"Why aren't you sleeping on the couch?" Chiyo asked back.

"This is also my bedroom. What use of a bed if I won't sleep on it? Just go to sleep like you usually do. i won't touch even a single strand of your hair," he told her

so she went on the other side of the bed and tucked herself.

"Unless you want me to," Tora added.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Chiyo replied immediately which made Tora chuckle for he is amused with her reaction.

The next day, Chiyo left early for school, leaving Tora still asleep. She managed to breath with relief when she got out from the building. That day was hectic for her since their exam is coming close. She stayed the whole day at school reviewing and when it's already 7pm, she packed up for she is to head to Yuki's house for their research.

While waiting for a taxi, she got a call from Yuki.

"Sorry, Chiyo. My mom suddenly collapsed and we're in the hospital now. I need to take care of her since my sister has a work this night," she apologized.

"I see. Don't worry about it, I'll finish what I can finish. Take care," she replied. Yuki once again apologized before hanging up.

Since Chiyo is not really excited to go back to the apartment, she decided to walk back which almost took her an hour before finally reaching the building.

She was about to open the door but she suddenly felt a surge of chill on her spine which made her uneasy. She gulped and thought if she would open the door or not. She gathered her courage and opened it as slowly as she can and she walked in as silent as possible.

Upon stepping in the living room, what she heard made her dumbfounded. She stood there without moving with her eyes closed and her hands closed into fists. She tried her best, she really did. She tried her best not to shed anymore tears but as she hears the moans of pleasure coming from their bedroom, her heart breaks, her heart shatters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiyo gathered all her strength. She's the fiancee, she has every right to teach the bitch whom her fiance had brought home. She lets out an exhale and courageously walked towards the bedroom as she wipes off her tears. But before she could hold the doorknob, someone covered her mouth and dragged her out of the apartment. Chiyo managed to free herself when they are out and her blood boils in anger as Maki apologizes to her.

"How could you tolerate this?! Tora brought a bitch and freaking fucking her right on our bed!" She exclaimed in anger as tears run down her face again.

"You shouldn't take it to heart, Chiyo. It's just pure business," Maki replied which just added to her fury.

"Business? I never thought you two are doing some filthy prostitution!" she yelled before walking away.

That night was torture for Chiyo. Every time she tried to sleep, the moans of the woman keep on echoing in her mind. She wanted to call off their engagement, she wanted to quit. This had been such a tough experience for her. At the middle of the night, she decided to send a message to Tora.

"Meet me after class. I want to talk about something important," she read her message before sending it.

She only managed to get only few hours of sleep before leaving their house early the next morning. Upon entering the room, one of her classmates blab once again.

"I saw Tora and Diana last night," she started with a smirk. "They both got out from an apartment and judging from Chiyo's stepsister, they seemed to have had some love."

Chiyo got on her seat and kicked the table which startled everyone. She looked at them with disgust.

"Shut that mouth or I'll cast you and your family out to the streets," she said before turning away.

The hours had ran so fast that Chiyo's last class is finally finished. While fixing her things, Tora entered their classroom. Whens she saw him, she wanted to let out her anger and hit him but her eyes fell on Tora's neck when she saw the scarf she knitted.

All her anger and build-up frustration had gone down the drain in an instant.

"How did..." she stopped mid-sentence for she is speechless. She does not know what to say anymore. She could vividly remember how she had thrown her gift on the trash bin before but how can it be being worn by Tora?

"It would be impolite not to wear mt fiancee's handmade scarf, wouldn't it?" he smirked.

Chiyo smiled at him with her sweetest smile.

"I feel truly flattered but still, I want our engagement to end. Please, do cooperate with me so I could convince my father and yours," she said.

"Why would I?" Tora scoffed.

"Then, I shall tell father the truth and have Diana confirm it," Chiyo said before leaving but what Tora said made her feel hopeless.

"Diana has her lips sealed," he stated, "Whatever you do, you won't be able to cut off yourself from this engagement. Don't try 'cause I'll make sure you'll fail the worst possible way."

"Then, just marry Diana. I no longer want this. I could not live such life," Chiyo said, "So please, let's just end this."

"If you could not endure now, that only shows how unsuitable you are to become my wife," Tora said before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

After their previous talk, Chiyo is more determined to cancel their engagement. She only has to find a concrete evidence of Tora's cheating acts to make it as the valid reason to break it off. Despite the feeling of not wanting to meet her stepsister,Chiyo forced herself to and meet her for she is the only one she knows that would give the evidence.

"My, my. Look who's here," Diana said as she watches Chiyo enter her house. "Do sit anywhere you like."

Chiyo faked a smile before sitting down, facing Diana.

"I saw you with Tora one night before, and you even barged in our apartment, is that true?"

"You've got sharp eyes. And yes, we did see each other at night often," she says. "I apologize but I won't be staying away from him. You see, Tora and I are business partners so it would be one's loss if we separate."

"Then, I suppose you want him for yourself," Chiyo commented. "Let me be direct to the point, help me break my engagement with him and you can have him all you want."

Diana lets out a laugh upon hearing Chiyo's proposal.

"That is so unexpected of you," she said. "You finally admit that he deserves a better woman than you. So, what can I do?"

"Tell father about your relationship with him and convince him to let you marry Tora yourself," Chiyo replied but just like what happened earlier, Diana simply laughed at her.

"Tora is not that easy to oppose, Chiyo," she said as she poured some wine for herself. "Even if we join forces, we won't succeed. Plus, I do not mind being a wife for him in the shadows. It is more thrilling that way."

"Then, I guess it's okay for you to be labelled as the illegitimate daughter of the Sakurai who shamelessly became the mistress of her sister's husband," Chiyo stated which made Diana angry in no time.

"You're in my territory, watch your mouth," she warned.

"Even if you become the mistress, you won't be able to take a hold of him. He won't be with you during Valentine's, you'll celebrate Christmas alone while watching us, you will be hidden for the rest of your life, is that okay?" Chiyo asked which made Diana waver a bit.

"But he will always come to me when he's in need," Diana defended.

"But he will always find his way back to me at the end of the day. In the bigger picture, you will be the tool he just use when he lacks something," Chiyo added.

Diana looked at her stepsister, trying not to be intimidated. She should be the one looking fierce.

"You do have a point," Diana agreed but a smirk is formed on her lips. "But in the future, I will surely tell you this, 'I bear Tora's child and if he's old enough, I will make sure you divorce him'."

Chiyo lets out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"A child that will also called illegitimate," she scoffs. "If you really want him, take him from me."

Chiyo stood up and turned her back.

"Be the mistress, then," she said, "I shall help you dig your grave deeper. Diana, the more you cling onto Tora, the more you're ruining yourself."

Chiyo left feeling down for she had failed to convince Diana. While waiting for a taxi, she saw Tora's car stopped in front of her.

"So you really came to talk to her," Tora said as peers over the window. "Don't waste your time."

"It wasn't a waste of time," Chiyo replied as she played a recording of Diana's voice.

"And yes, we did see each other at night often."  
"I bear Tora's child and if he's old enough, I will make sure you divorce him."

Chiyo smiled at her fiance.

"That would be enough evidence to cancel our engagement," she said and when Tora stepped out from his car, she braced herself and ran away as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

When Tora failed to catch Chiyo, he immediately got his phone and called Maki.

"Search the whole city!" he demanded, "Make sure Chiyo won't be able to back home or meet her father!"

He got back to his car and drove to Mr. Sakurai's company. But in the middleof the road, he was stuck due to heavy traffic.

"Move, damn it!" he cursed as he hits the steering wheel. He got his phone and tried calling Chiyo's father but he couldn't get through. As time ticks by, he gets more and more frustrated.

He also tried calling Chiyo and on his third try, Chiyo answered.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" he impatiently asked which thrilled Chiyo to tease him.

"It's payback time," she thought.

"I am talking to father," she replied, "We were just discussing about you. He is really made right now and he's currently having a word with your father."

"Take back what you've said before I'll go there," he warned.

Chiyo giggled for the fury is very much obvious in Tora's tone of voice.

"Should I hide away from you now? After playing tag, would you like playing hide-and-seek?" Chiyo challenged him. "Okay, so here's the deal, I actually did not yet tell father about this. If you want to stop me, then come and find me. You have until 10 pm. Best of luck, Tora."

After that, Chiyo hangs up and turned off her phone with a victorious smile plastered on her face.

"I'll delay the cancellation for one day," she told herself. "I will only enjoy this day's fun."

Tora had searched for Chiyo. He went to the academy, to the nearest parks, cafes and restaurants. He had gone through the malls, shops, streets and even hotels where she had previously gone to. He also went to the Sukarai's mansion but there is no sign of her.

He looked at the time and his frustration had reached another level. It's already 11:30 pm and he has not seen even a single strand of Chiyo's hair. The rain had also poured down heavily that night.

Tora was forced to go back to their apartment and decided to deal with her the next day. When he opened the door, everything was dark. The room is deserted. He lied down on the coach, exhausted and angry.

"If you want to stop me, then come and find me. You have until 10 pm. Best of luck, Tora."

Her words kept on echoing in his mind and for the very first time, he felt uneasy for he is not in control of the situation. It has never been like this. He was always in control and he does not want that to change.

Due to exhaustion, he went to sleep on the bedroom all by himself.

The next morning, Chiyo woke up and immediately prepared some breakfast. She was distracted when she heard the door from their bedroom open and Tora got out with his messy hair and exhausted look.

"You!" he yelled when he saw her. "Where have you been last night?!"

"I was sleeping, obviously," Chiyo replied.

"But you weren't in the bedroom," Tora stated.

"Why would I sleep on the bed where you've laid another woman?" she replies.

Her grin became evident as she stares at Tora.

"So, how does it feel to be played at?" she asked him but no response came from Tora. Since she got no reply from him, she let her guard down and her fiance immediately got a hold of her. He pinned her down on the couch with an awkward position, which made Chiyo feel uneasy.

"Let me go," she says while staring daggers at him.

"Was it fun to fool me?" he asked.

"More than fun," Chiyo replies with a smirk but she got quiet when Tora starts to intimidate her as he lowers himself onto hers.

"You deserve to be punished," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chiyo felt her heart racing as Tora comes closer to her. She could smell his cologne and for sure, it will stick to her if she would not push him away. Tora ran his finger from her nose down to her mouth, then neck and stopped where the first button of her blouse is.

"Don't you dare," she warns him as she tries again to break free from his grip.

Tora lowered his lips near her ears that she could feel his warm breath.

"Resisting is futile. You know very well that I am skilled in aikido, the more you resist, the more you'll be stuck like this," he whispered with a smirk. Chiyo started to blush which is amusing to Tora.

He gripped both of her hands with just one hand and Chiyo got startled when he really unbuttoned the first of her blouse. Tora smirked at her and held her chin so they could see each other's gaze. Chiyo dared to stare back at him but the way his eyes look at her makes her feel like almost melting. If she does not resist him, she might really fall under his game.

"This is what you want, ain't it?" he teased.

"Pervert!" she yelled and with all her might, she banged her head on his that forced Tora to let her go. When she got the chance to run away, she ran towards the guestroom and locked the door. She leaned on the door while holding her chest that is still pounding fast restlessly.

She squatted on the floor and hugged her knees.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered.

Tora knocked which made every single cell in hr body alert.

"That was just a joke," he said with his usual serious tone of voice.

Before she could say anything, she heard her phone ringing. She stood up and looked at her phone. It's her father.

"You better come here at the Igarashi building right now," her father said before immediately hanging up. She had sent the recording of Diana that morning and just like what she expected, a meeting of the two involved parties are to speak of the engagement again.

Chiyo almost had her phone fall on the ground when a loud bang was heard from the door.

"Chiyo! Open the fucking door and face me!" Tora yelled which meant that he had also received a call from his own father.

But before she could even go and open the door, Tora had forced it open and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing his angry reaction. Her body instinctively backed away as Tora steps forward.

He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Why the hell did you send that stupid recording?! What exactly do you want?!" he yelled furiously.

"I do not want to be wed to guy who brings women to bed! Whatever your reason is, it is unacceptable for you to go and cheat on me! You're even doing it so openly! I would never want to commit myself to an unfaithful man like you! So let's just break this engagement and go our own separate ways!" Chiyo yelled forcefully got her arm away from his grip before leaving their apartment.

An hour later, Mr. Sakurai, Mr. Igarashi, Chiyo and Tora are all sitting down facing each other.

"I have sent Diana to the testing center to confirm if her claim is right," Mr. Sakurai said.

"Father, why would you do that when I have sent a solid evidence? Let's just cancel this engagement and have Diana marry Tora instead,"

Chiyo said for she is afraid that if this drags on, Tora might find a way to turn the tables around and change the situation to his advantage.

"Words cannot be trusted easily. I want the medical examination of Diana as proof, then by that time I shall agree that the engagement will be cancelled," Mr. Igarashi said.

Chiyo kept convincing the two older men not to wait for the result but they keep on insisting on waiting.

"I am very much hurt by this act of cheating!" she yelled as her eyes start to tear up. "We are not yet married but he had already another woman, how could I trust him after our marriage? I do not want a mistress in my life! I want his engagement cancelled or I'll die!"

Tora, who had been quiet ever since the meeting started, finally spoke.

"When Diana's test comes out to be negative, Chiyo and I shall be wed immediately. If you want a gunshot wedding, then I shall give it to you," he said before taking his leave which left Chiyo astonished.

"This is bad, really bad!" she yelled inside her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

After the meeting of the two families, Chiyo tries to contact Diana.

"Arhg! Pick up your phone!" she says impatiently as she dials her number for the fifth time.

But unfortunately for her, Diana is out of reach and seems to have shut her phone off. The next day, she decided to pay her a visit again.

She parked her car near the house of her stepsister. She is about to leave but she saw Tora coming from inside Diana's home. She immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and confronted him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with greeted teeth. Tora grabbed her arm and pulled her closer towards him.

"Where did you bring Diana? Where did you hide her?" he asks with anger in his voice. Chiyo's forehead creases with confusion.

She got her arm away from his grip and looked at him hatefully.

"How am I supposed to know?" she told him. "I came here to visit her since she is not answering her phone."

"Chiyo, I'm not playing games here. Just tell me where Diana is and whatever your problem is, I'll solve it for you," Tora proposed.

"Me either. I did not hide her, the last time I saw her was the other day. And why would I hide her?" she spits.

Tora smirks and looked at her in the eyes.

"You do not want your lies to be exposed, ain't it? You hid her for her not to be examined," he said. "Come on, Chiyo, the recording you sent to your father was edited, I know that very well. And now that father wants another evidence, you got Diana first before she could even be tested."

"Stop accusing me! Only you is capable of such schemes to cover up all the cheating you did. Not only Diana but a lot more girls had entertained you in their beds despite knowing that you are engaged. I know you are a devious guy, you'd do anything to shut anyone from exposing you," Chiyo defended herself.

"Don't even try to accuse me of hiding her. In this situation we are in, only you has the reasonable reason to keep her from talking so our engagement would totally end. Don't outsmart me, Chiyo," he stated seriously before leaving.

Chiyo immediately ran inside Diana's house and looked all over the place. She must have left some clue as to where she is right now or who had given her the order to hide away.

Diana's closets were empty, she must have packed up and really left for good. Chiyo reported to her father about Diana's disappearance which forced him to command some people to go and search for Diana's whereabout.

Days, weeks and months had passed but there is still no sign of Diana.

"Tora!" Chiyo yelled as she forced the door open into the their bedroom. In there, she saw Tora half-naked and is currently choosing his polo.

"What now?" Tora asked.

"5 months had already passed, can't you just bring Diana out from where you have hidden her?!"

"5 months had passed and you're still accusing me of something I did not do," Tora replied as he puts on his polo. He grabbed his necktie and walks towards his fiancee.

He threw it towards her which Chiyo immediately caught and glared at him.

"Put it on and let's talk more about it," he said. Chiyo narrows her eyes at him with gritted teeth. She is currently fighting herself if she'd do it or not.

"Will we stare at each other like this forever?" Tora asked sarcastically. Chiyo grabbed him by the collar and tiptoed so she could be of the same level as him.

"You better bring her out. Our marriage is already next week and it must be stopped no matter what," she said before pushing him so they could be at a moderate distance away from each other.

"Diana must have ran away for being accused of such heavy accusation," Tora said while Chiyo is buttoning up his polo.

"Stop making stories. If she really is not pregnant with your child, she'll show up and prove her innocence," Chiyo rebutted.

"She and I have not even done that, why would she get pregnant?" Tora scoffed.

Chiyo is now fixing his tie and upon hearing him say those words, she tightened the necktie which almost choked her fiance.

"Don't even lie about that, jerk," she tells him, "I have heard it with my own two ears. Don't make me look like a stupid woman."

"But you did not see it with your own two eyes, did you?"

Chiyo pursed her lips for she did not see it but the mere fact that they had both got out from the building that same night only proves that they did made love.

"Chiyo," Tora called her with seriousness and sincerity in his voice. "Why are you against our wedding? Is it really because I am with other women?"

Chiyo lets out a sigh before looking at him in the eyes after fixing his tie.

"Yes, that's the reason and it is enough for me to back out," she replied.

"But why do I still see your eyes that you want me?" he asks.

"I may be stubbornly in love with you even after all what you did, but I have my limits. I can only love you but no commitment, no marriage, no ties. That's that," she replied.

"I guess your decision is right," he said as he wears his coat for the two of them are dressed up that day because it's the ceremony of their graduation.

"It would be so much pain for you to marry me only to find out that Diana is pregnant with my child," he added before taking his leave.

His words echoed in Chiyo's mind. It keeps on repeating, repeating, repeating countless times as she stood there dumbfounded. Her eyes watered, her heart ached for the false statement she had said before is actually true.


	14. Chapter 14

Chiyo could not concentrate during the graduation ceremony. She could not still process what Tora had said to her that morning. Tora is currently having his speech at the podium for being their batch's outstanding student. His words could not reach her, only the news of Diana being pregnant is all she could hear. She stared at him as he gazes at the audience.

"I wanted to stay away from him. I should be glad now that Diana bears his child," she thought, "But why does it hurt so much? Why am I wishing he'd change his mind and marry me instead?"

Without noticing, Chiyo started to shed tears again. Lucky for her, the graduates all cheered and stood up as they are finally done with the ceremony. Chiyo just sat down on her chair, feeling her heart breaks again. She cried while others thought she's crying out of joy. She wished Tora would come and comfort her but much to her disappointment, no came. When she calmed down a bit, she ran to the washroom and washed her face. She looked at herself on the mirror and her eyes are already red and puffy.

Her phone suddenly rang and when she saw the caller, she immediately answered it.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Igarashi?" she asked.

"Can you drop by my office now?" Tora's father asked. "Tora is here as well as your father. We'll have to discuss about your wedding."

"Okay," Chiyo says calmly, "I'll be right there."

After their call, Chiyo was taken to the Igarashi group's company. The building was huge and tall, almost up to 50 storeys. She did not feel good, her uneasiness is starting to crawl all over her body.

She entered and waited for the elevator.

"Could it be that Diana is here?" she asked herself. But she shook off that idea as she tries to comfort herself. "No, it would not be possible. Tora knew that Diana is an illegitimate child and it would be hard for them to process the papers to combine the Igarashi and Sakurai shares in the company.

It would takes years for Diana to be legalized as a legitimate daughter of the Sakurai family. And such time would not be wasted especially that both Igarashi and Sakurai are old and would not be able to manage the companies.

"The marriage shall go on as scheduled," Chiyo cheered up her own. She breathed in and out to calm her nerves before finally entering Mr. Igarashi's office.

Upon opening the door, her eyes grew wide in shock. At the office, Diana is happily chatting with Tora like she has never gone missing for the past five months.

"Diana," she called.

"You're here," Mr. Igarashi said and her father is also sitting across the two. Chiyo felt her heart beating fast as she started to realize what is going on.

"Just like our deal 5 months ago, your marriage with Tora is cancelled," Mr. Igarashi said. "Just what you've stated before, Diana does carry my grandchild so there is no more reason needed for them not to be wed."

"I've already prepared Diana's papers for the two of you to get equal shares from the company," her father added.

Chiyo did not mind them but instead, she faced Diana whose belly is now big.

"Where have you been for the last few months?" she asked.

Diana smiled at her as she clings onto Tora's arm.

"My fiance had sent me to the US to relax. You're finally free, Chiyo," Diana replied.

She, then, raised her hand showing her stepsister her fingers.

"And look, Chiyo, we're now engaged. And we'll be getting married next month," Diana boasted.

It was hard for Chiyo to comprehend, she just stood there staring at Tora who has not said anything. But when their gaze met, he smirked at her.

"Shouldn't you be congratulating us?" he said.

Chiyo wanted to shout, she wanted to lose herself but such choices will only make her look pathetic and stupid.

So, she stood straight and gave her sweetest smile to the new couple.

"Congratulations," she said, "I'll be waiting for your wedding."

"Now that we're settled, I hope the wedding goes on smoothly," Mr. Sakurai said as he held out his hand.

"There would no longer be any problem," Mr. Igarashi stated and the two shook hands.

"I'll go pack my things up," Chiyo excused.

After saying those words, she turned her back and the tears she had been holding back finally ran down her face as she walks out from the office.

"We were engaged for months," she thought as she tried to wipe off her overflowing tears. "But he never had given me a ring."

She went back to the apartment where she had lived with Tora. It was filled with their memories together but now, it will be all replaced and only her would be able to remember them. She packed her things and before leaving, she took one last glance at the place where she had spent most of her time speaking and arguing with Tora.

They are precious to her so even if they are now nothing, she'll treasure those memories and keep it inside her heart.

Chiyo got into her car and drove away, far away from the city. She reached the beach and there, she cried her heart out.

"I should have agreed to be wed with him before, I should not have tried to cancel our engagement,' she keeps on repeating.

She held her chest tight as the pain worsens.

"It hurts," she sobbed, "It hurts so much."


	15. Chapter 15

After the day of her engagement's cancellation, Chiyo did not go back home. Her first love has gone so bad that it pains her to stay in the city.

Thus, she decided to fly overseas.

"Where are you right now? We have been waiting for you all night. You have never sent a message or given us a call," Mrs. Sakurai said when she finally got to reach her daughter's cellphone.

"I'm here in Paris, mom," she replied. "I am with aunt right now. She'll be accompanying me in a fashion show. Please, do not worry, I shall be fine."

Mrs. Sakurai ended the call and faced her husband with fury.

"Why did you cancel their wedding?! Now, your daughter is at the opposite side of this world! How could you be so dumb about this?"

"She made a deal with us five months ago. Plus, Diana is already pregnant, we can not just ignore the first born child of the Igarashi," Mr, Sakurai defended.

"Then, you just let your daughter grieve in pain for letting her stepsister marry the man she loves? Have you lost your mind?!"

Mr. Sakurai sighed for he could not argue with his wife because he'll be losing in the end anyway.

"Chiyo does not love Tora, okay?" he stated which only enraged his wife.

"You are so insensitive! Why would Chiyo go at the farthest place after hearing that Tora is to be wed? You truly have no brain in reading your own daughter's feelings!"

Mrs. Sakurai stormed out from their room due to anger.

"Are you really sure you're okay to be away with your family?" Erika asked, she's Chiyo's aunt who works as a designer in Paris.

"Yes, I'm old enough to be on my own now," Chiyo replied. "And I wanted to work here for now."

Erika wore a sad smile for she could see sadness in her niece's eyes.

"But your state tells me you came here to heal yourself," she stated.

"Probably," Chiyo replied.

Two weeks had passed and Chiyo is getting used to her life in Paris. It may be harder than she thought but she can cope up with the changes.

When she stared at her calendar mindlessly.

"Two weeks from now, he'd be wed," she thought.

She got back to her senses when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said and her aunt came in hesitantly.

"Are you busy?" She asked as she approaches her.

"Not really. I am just looking over your designs," she replied, "Is something the matter?"

"Well, you see, you still have the time to go back to Japan and fix what has to be fixed," her aunt replied.

Chiyo looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

Erika brought out a royal blue invitation. On it was inscribed "Wedding Day"

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing it. She immediately knew that it was an invitation from Tora's wedding. She received it with shaking hands.

"Thank you for giving it to me instead of hiding it away. I already decided to stay here so probably i'll go back to attend their wedding, then come back here again," Chiyo said.

Erika patted her shoulder before leaving her alone. She stared at the wedding invitation. She slowly opened it with a heavy heart.

"You're cordially invited to Igarashi-Sakurai Wedding Ceremony."

She stared at the picture of Tora and Diana. They looked happy. A sad smile curved on her lips.

"I wish you'd be happy," she said as her tears fell down her cheeks again.

Back in Japan, the Igarashi household is in haste. Mrs. Igarashi could not sit still for she is having doubt about the wedding.

"Let's have Diana take another test," she insisted.

"Mom, just calm down and stop stressing yourself out," Tora said while fixing his suit for he still have some important business to attend to.

"How can I calm down when I do not approve of that Diana?" his mother scoffed.

"What is wrong with her? She finished law, she is behaving herself and is not causing you trouble. What else do you want?"

"Where is Chiyo? She's supposed to be the one here," Mrs. Igarashi asked.

"I have been asking for her whereabout but the Sakurai would not tell me. And do not reject Diana for you are rejecting your grandson as well," Tora said before taking his leave.

Upon entering his car, he looked at Maki.

"Do you have any progress? Have you located her already?" he asked.

"No, we have been searching for weeks now but Chiyo has left no clue of her whereabout," Maki replied.

Tora clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Keep looking for her. Do it fast before the wedding," he demanded.

"You really are a headache, Chiyo. You never failed to make me worry," he thought.

Two days before the wedding, Chiyo had flown back to Japan without telling anyone.

"Two more days and it shall all be over," she told herself as she steps out from the plane.


	16. Chapter 16

Chiyo is currently staying in a hotel that is not handled by the Sakurai or Igarashi family. She does not want to show herself yet for she ain't ready to meet the couple. She heaved a sigh as she looks out to the city from her room.

"Tomorrow is finally their wedding," she said to herself. "I'll just need to attend, then I will move on. I will stay in Paris until I have fully recovered.

Unable to keep her emotions still, Chiyo grabbed her purse and went out for a shopping. She chose a knee-length, red fit-dress and bought a pair of red high heels. She puts on some make-up and wore red lipstick.

She, then, looked up to the internet where she could spend her night partying. A smile curved on her lips upon seeing the club "City Lights".

She rode on a cab and nervously walked towards the entrance. It's her first time to be in a nightclub and she hopes that everything shall go fine. As she entered, the two huge bouncers at the entrance checked her ID. she simply bowed at them after showing it and entered.

She heard the loud upbeat music coming from the inside. She could hear a lot of noises. When she finally reached the place, she was in awe. Different lights covered the whole place, flickering along with the beat of the music. Everyone seem to be enjoying themselves so she found a table where she could sit for a while.

She ordered some champagne and watched the other people dance crazily. Her eyes widened when she saw couple kissing right on the dance floor and even on the corners of the club.

She drank and drank until she felt a little bit tipsy.

"Hey, you've been sitting there for a while. Come and show your dance moves," a guy said beside her ears. She leaned closer to him so she could reply near his ear as well.

"I do not really know how to dance," she told smirked at her and grabbed her arm towards the dance floor.

"Just move your body with the music," he said to her. Chiyo nodded and danced crazily.

"It won't hurt if I go wild for just one night," she thought as she grabbed another glass of alcohol and drank it all.

"You're a good dancer," said the guy which made her smile. Her face is turning red due to the alcohol but she did not mind that and danced like she owned the dance floor.

Her eyes suddenly caught the girls dancing on an elevated platform. She stopped and stared at them.

"Why are they dancing on that platform?" she asked the stranger.

"They simply want to dance," he replied, "And they'd be able to attract attention."

Chiyo, who is still tipsy, walked towards the platform and the other girls welcomed her.

They all danced like there is no tomorrow. But unknown to Chiyo, there is a pair of angry eyes looking at her.

"Chiyo is here and it seemed that she arrived here yesterday," Maki said but Tora is not listening to him. He got up from his seat and made his way towards the platform.

Chiyo felt like she is free, no pain, no heartache. Just her and the music in sync. But it suddenly ended when Tora grabbed her hand causing her to fall right on his chest.

She looked up and she could not recognize him because of being slightly drunk and because of the flickering lights.

"Hey, you should not just come and grab me for no reason. Let me go," she said as she tried to free her hand from his grip but Tora simply held her tighter.

Chiyo pulled her hand away but to no avail, she could not free herself.

Tora pulled her towards him and she bumped into his chest again. He wrapped one arm around her and slightly bend.

"What the hell are you doing in this kind of place?" he asked with gritted teeth.

She suddenly recognized his voice which seemed to have made her sober. She felt goosebumps as she smells his familiar scent. She suddenly felt a cold blow of wind on her bare back. She pushed him away but he grabbed her once again and brought her somewhere more peaceful.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tora asked. "And look at the way you are dressed, are you a slut?"

"Who are you to hinder me from enjoying myself? Plus, why are you here when you're to be wed tomorrow? Oh wait, i forgot it's your habit to go and impregnate women when you're already engaged," Chiyo said sarcastically.

"Don't try my patience," he warned her but she did not back down.

"We're not connected with each other so stop acting like you care. Walk away and ignore me, that's what you're good at anyway," Chiyo said before walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Instead of going back to the dance floor, Chiyo chose to go back to her hotel. She could not bear to stay any longer on the same room as Tora for she might lose control and beg him to choose her.

The mere fact that Diana is pregnant with his child stops her from trying to get Tora back. She does not want to be a home wrecker, it is against her principles to ruin someone else's home just for her own sake.

When she took her exit from the bar, the rain is pouring hard that it's impossible to run and survive from getting wet. She went near a convenience store and bought an umbrella. As she walks, she could not help but keep her hopes up that maybe, just maybe, Tora is truly in love with her especially that he got mad when he saw her dancing like a wild crazy woman back at the bar.

But every time she reminisces the past, she could not see or feel anything that somehow made her feel loved by him. It was as if his fine gestures towards her are nothing but in compliance with their arranged marriage.

"You're really a devil," she sobs while wiping her tears. "How can my first love end up like this? It hurts so bad."

She suddenly dropped her umbrella and sat down on the sidewalk. The rain starts to soak her as she cries in pain. Her heart aches so much that she ignored the world around her and wept.

"I should have agreed back then, I should have married him back then. I should have stopped him from meeting other women. This is all my fault," she blamed herself.

As she cries under the pouring rain, someone walks up to her and covered her from the cold rain. He did not say a word, he simply looked ahead, not wanting to see how hurt Chiyo is. But her sobs tell it all, how much she had suffered, how much she had endured pain he had caused her.

It took a while for Chiyo to notice that she is getting wet. Upon realizing it, she looked up and saw Tora holding an umbrella for her not to get poured down on. He is also getting soaked himself but he did not mind it at all.

"Why are you here, dumbass?!" she yelled while glaring at him.

"You look so pathetically lonely so I came," he replied as their gazes met.

"I don't need sympathy especially coming from you! Go away!" she screamed as her tears start to take over her again.

"Why did you come back here after disappearing?" Tora asked. Chiyo stood up and still glared at him.

"Why?! Is it wrong for me to come back to my home?!" she told him. Tora dropped the umbrella and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"You almost killed me with worry! Every night, every day is torture for me as I look for you! I tried my hard to find you and see if you're okay!

And now that i finally saw you, you are just dancing around! Chiyo, why are you still acting so stubbornly!"

Chiyo hits him on his chest with all her might, with all her anger.

"Why does it sound like I'm at fault here? This is all because of you! You cheated on me! You slept with other women! you even have a child with my stepsister! Don't act like you care now! Don't act like you're concerned 'cause it's too late now! I tolerated and endured every pain you've caused me because I love you! But what did I get in return? I received more pain, dumbass!" Chiyo yelled.

Tora pulled her close, and hugged her tight. He could feel her shaking, maybe because of the rain or maybe because of anger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I truly am."

Chiyo cried harder, feeling hopeless. What's the use of his apology when they can never be together now?

"Chiyo, I do love you," Tora said lovingly, "Please, marry me."

Chiyo laughed while her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Those are the words I want to hear before," Chiyo replied, "But how can I say yes when you already have a family? Please, Tora, stop hurting me 'cause it's unbearably painful."

"Diana's child is not mine, she lied and managed to manipulate the clinic she had her test in. About the wedding tomorrow? The only one who can make it possible is you," Tora said.

His words are hard to comprehend, it took a long time for Chiyo to react.

"Stop lying, stop, please," she cried. As the rain continues to soak them, her hope starts to rise. "Don't lie to me, don't."

"Believe me this time," Tora said as he lowers his lips on hers. "Say yes and I'll be forever yours. Chiyo, will you marry me?"

Chiyo's tears of joy overflowed, slowly, her pain starts to turn into nothing but bliss.

"Yes," she said in a whisper. Thus, their love is sealed with a kiss with the night and the rain as the witness of their newly bloomed relationship.

"And that's how we ended up with each other," Chiyo said to the writer who came to ask for an interview about her first love.

"Your husband surely is a devil in many ways," the writer commented.

"I guess it's one of his charms that is dangerous," replied Chiyo.

"Give that back! That's mine!" a cute little, five-year old boy shouted as he ran after another little boy that is his exact replica.

"NO! Father gave it to me!" the other one insisted as they ran all over the living room.

"You have twins," the writer commented.

Chiyo giggled as she shook her head.

"No, they're triplets," she said. Before the writer could ask anything, Tora comes down the stairs with a cute little girl on his arm.

"Let's go work! Let's go work!" she chanted as she raises her hands in the air. Chiyo walks towards them and fixed Tora's messy necktie.

"Yuuki does not want me to put her down," he said.

"Because papa will go and see other girls," Yuuki pouted,

"Who told you that, darling?" Chiyo asked.

"Uncle Maki told me. He said papa made mommy cry tons of times," Yuuki replied which made Chiyo giggle.

"That guy does not know how to keep his mouth sealed," Tora commented.

"Yuuki! You never told us about that!" Haru yelled.

"Tell us about it!" Shiiro insisted as they stop running and sat down on the couch as if ready to listen to a bed time story.

"Yuuki, don't tell them. I shall come back after work and tell the story, okay?" Tora said. Yuuki nodded with a smile and motioned like she zipped her mouth. Chiyo got Yuuki from Tora for he needs to go and be on a meeting.

"Argh! This is so unfair! Why does she get to know it first?!" Shiiro whined.

"Behave yourself boys, you'll hear it as well," Chiyo said.

-END-

Visit my wattpad account, Emina_Daisuki, for more stories.


	18. Chapter 18

(As per request, this is an extra chapter showing Tora's side.)

After the cancellation of their wedding, Tora could see the shock in Chiyo's eyes especially when she saw her stepsister and announcing their sudden change of place. He knows too well that he has truly fallen in love with her but he tries to deny it. He kept himself composed and pretended like he does not give a care about Chiyo.

When Chiyo left the building, he has spoken to Diana to gather her things and go to the apartment where he's staying with Chiyo in. After giving her instructions, he also left and headed to the apartment first. Upon arriving, he was expecting Chiyo to be there getting her things but he found no one. He checked the dressing room and found it spacious, only his clothes were left in there. He got his phone and dialed Maki's number.

"Has Chiyo returned to the Sakurai household already?" he asked him and a long silence follows after that. "Maki, answer me. I do not have time with your jokes."

"She has not stepped foot in their mansion. Her mother is also worried and just called me, asking of her where about. I have called her close acquaintances but no news of her," Maki replies and just as he expected, Tora immediately hangs up.

Tora dials Chiyo's number, it keeps on ringing but no one is answering. On his third call, he can no longer reach her which made him mad in not no time. Two weeks did pass and no matter how hard he tried to look for her, he got no clues where she's currently in. He wanted to know if she's doing fine, if she's eating on time and is in good health.

His mother is also bothering him, asking for Chiyo to butt in and become the bride again but he simply said to her to approve of Diana especially that she is carrying his child.

"Are you really sure that Diana's child is yours?" Maki asked.

"I remember doing it with her that one night and we made her go for a check and it's positive that I'm the father," Tora said with his anger trying to burst but he tried to keep it inside him for it was his fault that the situation is like that.

"If I were you, re-take the test because the first test was attended by Diana alone. There's a possibility that she had done some scheme to frame you," Maki said before leaving Tora to decide by himself.

And just like Maki's suggestion, Tora went with Diana for her second test. She notices that she's sweating and fidgeting as if she's afraid of something. Simply from that, Tora knew the truth that he was fooled by her which truly hurt his pride and ego.

"You've really have the guts to play pretend in front of me. Consider yourself lucky 'cause I cannot hurt you because you're carrying someone else's child," Tora said before taking his leave but Diana grabbed his hand and cried.

"Please, do not leave me. Marry me and treat my child as yours. My stupid ex has ran away upon knowing my situation, you're the only one who could help me in this, Tora," she cried and begged but Tora forced her to let him go.

"I can provide you financial support but marriage is out of the question. Chiyo is still the one whom I'll marry," he replies.

As the wedding day draws near, Tora and Maki were scheduled to meet an outgoing client who personally requested them to have their meeting at a bar, City Lights. That night, as the two enter the bar, the noise came booming at them and somehow, Tora felt a chill run down his spine for no reason. He looked around the VIP spaces and saw the man he has business with. They shook each other's hand and Tora was offered a a drink which he gladly accepted.

"Ryuka's choice of place is really surprising," Tora commented which made his client simply laugh at him. He leans at him and pointed at someone in the crowd.

"Look at that girl on the stage, ain't she a stunning beauty?" said Ryuka, Tora's client. As Tora glances at the woman he's referring to, his fury almost made him into a savage beast, but Maki managed to calm him down.

"Ryuka, I apologize but I have an emergency business right now. Maki shall have you updated about the negotiation," Tora excused himself and made his way towards the stage where Chiyo is dancing onto. He grabbed her and could smell alcohol all over her.

"Hey, you should not just come and grab me for no reason. Let me go," Chiyo told him as she tries to free herself from his grip which made him even angrier.

"What the hell are you doing in this kind of place?" he asked her with gritted teeth. He has been dying to locate her and now he simply found her dancing in the middle of a bar drunk and who knows, she might get into trouble with another man. He felt Chiyo stiffen upon hearing his voice which made him think that she only got to recognize him that very moment.

"Who are you to hinder me from enjoying myself? Plus, why are you here when you're to be wed tomorrow? Oh wait, i forgot it's your habit to go and impregnate women when you're already engaged," she spits in front of him with her head held up. It was as if she's trying her hardest to show that she's fine now.

"Don't try my patience," he tells her, trying to scare her but it did not work at all.

"We're not connected with each other so stop acting like you care. Walk away and ignore me, that's what you're good at anyway," Chiyo said before turning her back on him. What she said had shot him right on the chest for he had not treated her right from the very beginning. But this is not the time for him to stop after what he has done in preparing for their wedding.

When he ran after her, he saw no sign of her and even got to buy an umbrella just to go and look for her. He ran here and there, ignoring the eyes that stared at him. What matter to him that moment is to find Chiyo for this is his last chance to get her back. If he misses, he'll permanently lose her.

He came to a halt when he saw her crying on her knees, the rain is pouring down on her and it pains him to see her so fragile because of him. He walked towards her and covered her from getting wet. He stares at her as she cried, he never said a word for he does not know what to say. After a while, Chiyo looked up and he saw her red eyes and nose. Her hair is wet and she looked quite a mess but her glares made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you here, dumbass?!" she yelled at him but he found it cute for she had never yelled at him like that before.

"You look so pathetically lonely so I came," he replied. Chiyo stands up and told her all the pain he had caused her, he let her do it for he also admits his mistake. He hugged her and told her the truth about Diana which made her quiet for a bit but cried again afterwards, telling him to stop lying. But he assured her that he's speaking of nothing but the truth.

"Believe me this time," he said as he lowers his lips on hers. "Say yes and I'll be forever yours. Chiyo, will you marry me?"

Chiyo sniffed and he could see the shift of her emotions, from confusion to happiness which only meant that he succeeded in getting her back.

"Yes," she replies in a low tone of voice. Nothing could be compared to that moment, for the very first time, Tora felt more than satisfied. He thought that his business would be the only one to make him feel complete but he was wrong. The woman whom he had been together with was actually the one who made him feel whole but he simply denied that fact. And he was thankful enough that he was not too late to reconcile with Chiyo.


End file.
